ब गन प र एक स ?
by BuckedDruid1
Summary: -


बैंगनी देखने का तरीका

स्क्रीन Slaver और तथ्य यह है कि अब टोनी के बीच लड़ाई के बाद Rydinger वास्तव में मुझे याद नहीं है, यह उसे वापस पाने की कोशिश कर रहा पर निराशाजनक लगता है । मैं उदास और नाराज है कि मेरे पिताजी उसकी याददाश्त और तथ्य यह है कि मैं एक सुपर हीरो हूं और है कि मैं इसे एक गुप्त रखने की जरूरत है इसे ठीक है अब के लिए की तरह लगता है नष्ट कर दिया था सबसे अच्छा के लिए है । मेरा दिल टुकड़ों में है अब मैं वापस सब अकेला हूं, लेकिन आश्चर्य की बात यह ठीक लगता है । मेरा मतलब है मैं स्कूल में अपने ही वापस पर था, लेकिन अब यह एक गर्मी को तोड़ने और अब मैं क्योंकि की एक नई स्कूल के लिए जा रहा हूं के सभी ध्यान दें । जैसा कि हम नए घर सूरज चमक रहा था यह मेरी आंखों मैं एक पिशाच है कि छाया में जला जा रहा है की तरह छाया के रूप में मेरे काले लंबे बालों का इस्तेमाल में परिलक्षित किया गया । जैसा कि मैंने कार में चारों ओर देखा मैं अपने भाई डैश मेरे बगल में खर्राटों देखा था तो जोर से कि मैं बहरा जा रहा है की तरह महसूस अपने खर्राटों के अपने दुख कम होगा । के रूप में मैं वापस मैं जैक देखा देखने के लिए जैक दूर हँसती है जिसने मुझे मुस्कान दी ।

जैसे ही हम घर में गए मैंने देखा कि घर कितना बड़ा है... बस मज़ाक यह सादा सफेद दीवारों और एक लाल दरवाजा के साथ एक नियमित रूप से घर था । जैसा कि हम कार डैश के बाहर बस घर पर ले जाया के रूप में वह आम तौर पर करता है जब वह नई चीजें वह एक नए वातावरण में देख वह बहुत खुश था और मैं था जानवर की तरह है देखता है तो क्योंकि हम unpacking थे और घर में एक सामान डाल मेरे परिवार के पड़ोसी परिवार से बात कर रहे थे और बीच में जब वे मेरे माता पिता को वे मेरे भाइयों को देखा वे असामांय तेजी से घर भर में स्प्रिंट पुस्तक मैं था सुन रहे थे शर्मिंदा सख्त उसे एक दृश्य बनाने से रोकने की कोशिश कर रहा है लेकिन वह सिर्फ मुझे नजरअंदाज कर दिया । मेरे गालों में लाली मेरे पूरे चेहरे को शर्मिंदगी में फैला रही थी क्योंकि हम अब सुपरहीरो बनने के बाद से ही अब गैरकानूनी नहीं होने के कारण छुप में जाने वाले थे. के रूप में मैं क्या अगले मैं एक आवाज सुनी करने के साथ डर रहा था कह "वाह मैं अपने भाई को नहीं जानता था कि तेजी से था!?" के रूप में मैं एक बच्चे को देखा, जो एक ही उंर के रूप में मुझे वह अदरक बाल था एक टी शर्ट कि काले और भूरे रंग की धारियों पर है और नीली जींस पर था चारों ओर घूमा । वह मेरे पास चल रहा था और खींसे के रूप में मैंने उसे देखा वहां उसके बारे में कुछ था कि अजीब था । मैं नर्वस था क्योंकि यह एक नया पड़ोस है और मैं एक बुरा प्रभाव नहीं करना चाहता था । तो मैं studdered और कहा "Y-हां वह तेजी से है, लेकिन अभी भी कष्टप्रद है." के रूप में मैं असंतोष के साथ डैश में जड़ा । फिर उसने कहा "मेरा नाम Jett है बर्र तुम्हारा क्या है?" के रूप में अपने हाथ विश्वास मैं एक तंत्रिका चिकोटी तरह "मेरा नाम वायलेट एक प्रकार है में जवाब के साथ बढ़ाया." के रूप में मैं उसे बधाई देने के रूप में मैं अपना हाथ बढ़ाया बाहर उसने इसे पकड़ा और मुझे उसके करीब खींच और वह फुसफुसा में मेरे कान "गुड लक किसी भी दोस्त सनकी हो रही है." के रूप में मैंने सुना है कि मैं दंग रह गया था और आश्चर्य है कि उसके जैसे किसी का कहना है कि मैं अपनी आंखें व्यापक खोला था के रूप में मैंने सुना है । मैं निराशा में फर्श पर नीचे देखा के रूप में मैं किताबें पढ़ने में जा रहा था मैंने सुना है कि अंय पड़ोस पड़ोसी मेरे जैसा ही स्कूल में जा रहा है और इसलिए यह Jett. मेरा मन एक रेस ट्रैक की तरह जा रहा था सोच रहे है कि वे दोस्त या कुछ और । के रूप में मैं जो वह था मैं देखने के बारे में सोच रहा था कि वह कहां है और के रूप में मैं दूसरे पड़ोसी के घर जो यह मेरे हाथ हो सकता है पर एहसास के दर्द को एक साथ अप्रत्याशित विचार है कि मेरे सामने आने से तंग चिपके थे पर जा रहा था के रूप में मैं देखा के बारे में उत्सुक था वह गेराज बस के पास था किताबों को देखने के लिए बधाई या कुछ भी नहीं आ रहा है जो ठीक है वह है कि लेकिन वह एक अंय वासियों की तुलना में अच्छे सा लगता है नहीं करना चाहता हो सकता है । लेकिन वहां कुछ और मैं गहरे अंदर महसूस किया और ऐसा लगता है कि मेरे दिल जो कुछ भी यह था के रूप में वह ऊपर देखा था वह पहने हुए था से तेज़ था एक हूडि और काले पतलून. और हूडि था तो लंबे समय से उसका हाथ ढका हुआ था जब वह अपनी किताब पढ़ रहा था । मैं बस उस पर आशय घूर रहा था तो अचानक वहां एक रहस्यमय आवाज थी कह "चारों ओर मुड़ें, बारी के आसपास" लेकिन जब मैंने किया था मैं मुझ पर सही घूर किसी के साथ मुलाकात की थी, लेकिन वह बहुत बड़ा था, और मैं खुद के लिए सोचा था कि वह वहां ऐसे गुस्से के साथ मुझे देख रहा था । मैं डर गया था मैं घेरकर महसूस किया लेकिन जैसा कि मैं सब के आसपास देख रहा था व्यक्ति जो किताब पढ़ रहा है और बड़ा गुस्सा देख व्यक्ति को छोड़कर जमे हुए लग रहा था । जैसा कि मैंने सुना वहां उसके पीछे खांसी के रूप में मैं देख रहा था चारों ओर मैं कोई है जो देखा औपचारिक एक सूट और टाई के साथ था देखा था बॉलिंग पर हैट्रिक वह भी चश्मा पहने हुए था । के रूप में वह उंहें धक्का था ऊपर उसने मुझे कहा "कृपया है कि ठीक है जैसे हमारे दोस्त को देखो नहीं है?" के रूप में मैं जो वे सब मैंने सोचा था कि वे सुपर के रूप में अच्छी तरह से कर रहे है पर dumbstruck था कि एक बात है कि मैं राहत मिली थी करीब लेकिन मैं अब भी नहीं जानता था कि वे कौन थे । और इसके अलावा, मैं भी पूछ डर गया था । क्योंकि वे मुझे घूर वे करीब और करीब आ रहे थे बंद नहीं किया और जैसा कि मैंने चारों ओर मैंने देखा कि वह अभी भी अपनी पुस्तक पढ़ रहा था । मैं ठोकरें खा रहा था क्योंकि वे आराम से करीब आ रहे थे मैं उनके तथाकथित दोस्त की ओर भाग गया और मैं उसके पैर पर कूद गया और उसके कंधे पुश करने के लिए मुझे उन लोगों से ढाल की कोशिश की, वे इस देखा और उनमें से एक महान गति मैं क्या परिणाम था पर डर गया के साथ आया था । के रूप में मैं उड़ा मैं देख उसकी मुट्ठी बेसब्री से मुझे मुक्का मुझे एक पड़ाव की स्थिति में एक हाथ देखा था चाहता था के लिए इंतज़ार कर रहा था । बड़ा व्यक्ति वह क्या कर रहा था और दे रहा था पर मिलाते हुए था । ही उन दोनों झुककर उसे नमस्कार किया. मैं अभी भी उसके जिस्म पर जोर लगा रहा था कंधे लेकिन उसने अपना हाथ मेरी तरफ रख दिया और कहा "ठीक है चिंता मत करो? वे तुंहें चोट नहीं जा रहे हैं । मैं उस बारे में अनिश्चित सा था । लेकिन किसी कारण के लिए, मैं उसे विश्वास किया थोड़ा और मैं तरह की रक्षा की । के रूप में वह अपने हाथ बड़ा डरा देता आदमी मुझे घृणा के साथ देख रहा था कम । वह मुड़ा और एक जो औपचारिक देख रहा था के साथ चले गए । मैं तो उसे की ओर मुड़ के रूप में वह नीचे मुझे घूर रहा था वह मेरे दिल में स्पंदन मैं घुटनों पर कमजोर था और मैं रो रही थी क्योंकि यह मेरे खिलाफ हर किसी की तरह लगता है मैं उसके पास जाओ और एक गेंद मैं परवाह नहीं की अगर वह हँस रहा था, लेकिन आश्चर्य की बात वह बस में रेंगा मेरे चारों ओर अपने हाथ लपेटा और उस ने मुझे झुनझुनी और अचानक माहौल फिर से बारी है और मैं हर कोई बात कर सुना और मैं अपने इस बच्चे के बारे में कह माता पिता को सुना । मैं था तो क्या वे इस के बाद मेरे लिए कहने जा रहे है के बारे में शर्मिंदा.. । लेकिन एक बात है कि मैं नोटिस और वह यह है कि वे है Superpowers लेकिन कुछ याद आ रहा है । मुझे आश्चर्य है कि क्या है.. ।


End file.
